varazslat_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Focuses
Your focus is the type of magic you are most eager about, normally you don't choose your focus and it is instead something you are born with, though there are times where you can alter and choose your own path. In some cases, it is even possible to focus on more than one type of magic - though it is rare and strenuous. It greatly shortens the lifespan of those who were not born into multiple magical abilities. Elemental Those who focus on Elemental magic can command the forces of nature. Whether it's bending water to their will, molding mud, dirt and stone into whatever they could possibly need it to be, conjuring fire or even sparking electricity into a current. Magical beings who focus on the elements can cause a great deal of damage. Most are found working in the manufacturing businesses, Typically industrial and construction corporations. The following are the different types of Elemental magic. Pyrokinesis – mastery over fire. Common. Aquakinesis – mastery over water. Common. Geokinesis – mastery over earth. Common. Aerokinesis – mastery over air. Rare. Fulgurkinesis – mastery over lightning. Uncommon. Mental Magic born of mind is a broad one that pulls from ones own will. It could be argued that this focus is that of those most strong, especially strong of will. Those with any of these varied abilities tend to hide it - even though each user and their abilities vary so greatly, it is widely a magic born with mistrust and darkness. It is the most likely to corrupt it's user, especially if the user gains the ability rather than being born with it. The following are the extent of this willful magical focus. Psychokinesis - ability to move objects with your mind. Common. Projection – ability to transmit images and feelings to the minds of other. Uncommon. Therionology – ability to command animals. Practitioners are usually known as animal mages. Common. Harmonizing – ability to arrange one’s environment to invoke a specific feeling or mood. Rare. Elenchus – ability to distinguish lie from truth, also known as truth seeking. Rare. Arcane "Known or understood by very few" ''True to that definition, the focus of arcane magical abilities are poorly understood even by those who are both with the magic in their blood. The power that fuels those with this ability comes from the arcane realm, a place of magic outside that of your typical reality. Users must reach into the arcane realm, and thus must be born with the ability to do so to have a true focus on the subject. Though divine and rare, the things they're able to do are oftentimes disturbing. One can not choose to focus on the arcane abilities without being born into it. As far as we know, the following are the only types of Arcane magic in existence. Enerkinesis – mastery over magic energy. ''Common. Summoning – ability to cause manifestation of creatures. Uncommon. Animating – ability to impart life to inanimate objects. Common. Binding – ability to fuse or bind something found in the arcane realm to human host with purpose of giving the host new magic powers. Uncommon. __NOEDITSECTION__